


IT Chapter One but as a Stranger Things 2 Trailer

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bev as Nancy, Bill as Mike, But IT style, Eddie as Dustin, Fanvids, Georgie as Will, IT inspired Stranger Things 2 Trailer, IT style, Mike as Lukas, Pennywise as the Mind Flayer, Please just watch, Richie as Steve, Stranger Things 2, Teasers & Trailers, The Losers are the Party, This is sort of a mashup?, i promise you'll like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: Basically it's the Stranger Things 2 trailer but in the style of IT: Chapter One. The Losers are the Party in this. Hope you enjoy!***I'm reposting this trailer I made way back when because I've always been proud of it and I wished it had gotten a little more attention when I first made it.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	IT Chapter One but as a Stranger Things 2 Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know what you think if you have time. Would love to get your opinions! xoxo


End file.
